


Poptarts and Powerpuff Girls

by VickyVicarious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyVicarious/pseuds/VickyVicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Emma a while to convert Killian to her and Henry's usual Sunday morning routine, but he eventually catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poptarts and Powerpuff Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayniac-princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hayniac-princess).



> Written for the CS Fluff Month, with hayniac-princess's **prompt:** Cuddling in bed on Sunday and Killian tries to get up at sunrise and Emma explains to him that "This is Sunday, we lay in bed, don't get up until we really have to pee, watch cartoons all day, and realize at bedtime that we forgot to shower." and it takes Killian a few weeks, but he finally gets the Charming family's Sunday ritual.

Emma wakes shivering, and for several long seconds she doesn’t realize what’s going on. It’s still _dark_ outside, mostly, and it’s Sunday, and there is absolutely no reason for her to be awake – except that Killian is slipping out of bed, already sitting on the edge with a shirt in his hands and Emma lunges at his back as soon as she understands what he’s trying to do.

They go down in a pile on the pillows, and Emma lets her eyes slide mostly shut as she attempts to manhandle the pirate back into position. He doesn’t resist too much at first, obviously confused, but when she snatches the shirt out of his hand and flings it across the room, he finally speaks up.

“Emma, lass – what the bloody hell are you doing?”

“ _No_ ,” she murmurs, grabbing his leg and yanking it back onto the bed at the same time as she rubs her head against his chest like an affectionate cat. “Don’t go. You can’t go now.”

Killian stills then, enough for her to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer to the middle of the bed. Emma smiles and presses a kiss to his stomach, curling her feet in between his legs and soaking up his warmth.

His hand comes down and gently strokes her hair. “I won’t leave you, love.”

“’S too early,” she yawns into him, eyes fully shut now. “Just… go back to sleep.”

* * *

The second time she wakes up, he’s a lot less receptive to her efforts. The room is fully light, and Killian is actively trying to pry her arms off from around him, hindered by her iron grip and his one hand. He’s still picking at her hand when she lets go of his torso only to grab onto _his_ hand and lace their fingers together.

When she tilts her head to smile blearily up at him, Killian scowls back down at her.

“Emma, it’s nearly nine in the morning. _Let me up_.”

She sighs happily and rearranges herself closer against his side. “Shut up, Killian. Lay back down.”

His frown only deepens. “The sun is _up_ , love. And so should we be. Shouldn’t you be getting to work?”

“Weekend.”

“Then _food_ , at the least. Let me up, love, I’ll find us some breakfast –”

“ _No_ ,” Emma snarls, then scrabbles for his head and forcibly _yanks_ him back down to join her on the pillow. “No. Today is Sunday and that means we have to stay in bed until at least nine-thirty. Ten is better. I don’t care if you’re hungry, it can wait.”

Killian sighs heavily, clearly quite put-upon. “Is this another of your world’s charming traditions?”

“No,” Emma says, shuffling in until their noses are brushing. “It’s mine. And this is the first time I’ve ever got to share this part with someone else, so just _shut up_ and lay still for an hour.”

Killian’s face blanks, and he stares at Emma for a long moment. When he speaks next, his voice is soft and a little honored.

“Aye. An hour, I can do.”

* * *

Of course, at ten he’s practically bounding out of the bed. Emma’s forced to intercept him quickly to keep him from getting dressed, and only allows him to pull on his white shirt before yanking him out of the bedroom. She doesn’t even give him time to button it up, because then it would be real _clothes_ and that’s against the point of Sunday morning.

Henry’s already camped out in front of the TV, wearing a pair of Superman pajamas and eating cereal while sitting cross-legged on the floor. Emma ruffles his hand and shoves the very confused Killian to sit beside him and then wanders over to the kitchen to grab two more bowls.

He’s grumpy but still sitting where she left him when Emma returns, and she kisses him a brief thank you for that. Henry makes grossed out noises without looking away from his cartoons, and Emma laughs as she nudges him with a foot, settling down between the two.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me _go_ ,” Killian complains, but he lets her rest her head on his shoulder, eats his cereal, and even scoffs a little at some of Kim Possible’s cleverer quips.

* * *

The next week, he claims he needs to use the toilet. In the end, that’s the trick he had used to escape the living room pile at one in the afternoon the previous week, after which he escaped out the window and went off into town to feel like he was actually _doing something_ with his day, so Emma doesn’t let herself be swayed.

“Should’ve gone last night,” she sighs happily, and tangles a hand in his hair. “C’mon, you can hold it for another three hours, lay down.”

* * *

“But how can the coyote stand on thin air like that? He only falls when he notices, is it some form of magic-?”

“It’s a cartoon, just go with it. He does it the same way he can afford to spend all that money on explosives; just enjoy it, okay?”

* * *

“I just need a shower, lass, just – just a shower, let me –”

“ _No_. You have to stay in pajamas all day and get stinky and gross and you can only remember to take a shower at bedtime.”

“That’s the most ridiculous –”

“It’s _Sunday_ , now lay back _down._ ”

* * *

Killian disapproves strongly of Tom & Jerry. He hates it almost as immensely as he despises the coyote’s senseless schemes to eat the roadrunner, but Bugs Bunny does seem to amuse him a little. He gives the poptarts they eat for brunch the stink-eye, and complains at great length about not even being allowed a shirt this time, but Emma just smiles and sticks her feet in his lap. Henry’s tucked in between her and the back of the sofa, and their combined body-heat is sticky and unpleasant and _perfect_ , and she settles in for the long haul.

* * *

The fourth time, Killian attempt to seduce her. It almost works, his gentle kisses searing across her skin a pleasant way to wake up to say the least, but when she feels his fingers dipping under her waistline Emma bolts up and smacks him away.

“Sunday is not a day for _morning sex_ ,” she snaps, before grabbing him and pulling him back down to the bed in what is a familiar move to both of them by now. He groans, but doesn’t resist. “Sunday is a day for being _lazy_ , and you are _ruining_ it.”

“Emma,” he bites out, “I’m not a lazy man. This goes contrary to all my instincts, would you _please_ just—”

“No means no means _no_.” Emma growls, scrabbling to pull him close enough that she can rest her head on his chest and go back to sleep. “I’m not a lazy person either, but Sundays are different, they are the _day of rest_ and I want to just _rest_ , okay, I deserve that.”

“Then get your bloody rest, but let me _go_.”

“NO,” Emma shouts, finally jerking away, irritated that he doesn’t understand. “I want to just sleep in and be lazy and wear pajamas and watch cartoons all day with _you_. With you and Henry, because that’s what families _do_ , they laze around together on Sundays and that’s what I want, there’s no _point_ if you aren’t doing it too, so just _shut up and lay down_.”

Eyes wide, Killian does.

“God _damnit_ ,” Emma huffs, wiping at her eyes, and stubbornly uses his stomach as a pillow for the next forty-nine minutes.

* * *

He’s quiet all through that morning’s cartoons, and barely even flinches when the Animaniacs start singing. But he doesn’t get up and leave, either, and Emma’s still too irritated to care about anything else.

She holds Henry in her arms and breathes him in, one foot pressed up against Killian’s side, and smiles half-heartedly at Yakko, Wakko, and Dot wreaking havoc in the Warner Bros. studios.

* * *

The next Sunday, Emma wakes up very slowly. She feels hazy and far too hot, and it takes several long, muzzy minutes to work out what’s going on. The room is dark, because someone’s drawn the curtains shut, and she’s burning up because –

Because Killian’s still in bed, curled up all along her back with his arm draped over her side, his fingers gently tracing circles along her arm. And _Henry_ is snoozing next to her, too, his messy brown hair tickling under her chin as he snores quietly, and Emma’s eyes feel wet when she presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

She rolls over carefully, so carefully so as not to wake him, and Killian moves back to let her. He’s definitely wide-awake, but he doesn’t try to get out of the bed even though there isn’t much room, just hovers on the edge and smiles at her.

“Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning,” Emma whispers back, then yawns until her jaw cracks. “Wha- what time is it?”

Killian’s lip curls a little. “Nearly eleven.”

“Oh,” Emma says, and for a moment, everything is quiet.

“I wasn’t – I didn’t realize what this meant to you,” Killian finally breaks the silence, swallowing and casting his gaze down. “I – when you called me _family_ , I – darling, I’ve never…”

Emma smiles then, at the catch in his voice and his arm still around her side, still tracing patterns against her skin, and Henry behind her and sleeping in until eleven, and Killian Jones beside her when she wakes.

“Morning sex is off the table,” she breathes against his lips, smiling even wider when his breath stutters a little in surprise – “but morning _makeouts_ definitely aren’t.”

He falls right into her, and they kiss long and slow and languid and _loving_ until Henry wakes up and starts shouting at them both.

* * *

There’s a Powerpuff Girls marathon on. Henry boos every time Mojo Jojo shows up onscreen, and Emma is pretty sure, after the first hour, that Killian has a crush on Buttercup.

They wear pajamas all day long and eat Lucky Charms straight from the box. It’s childish and unhealthy and Emma’s never felt so _warm_ inside, never before felt such an absolute sense of _home_.

Killian kisses her ear and whispers, “I’ll have you up before the sun tomorrow.”

She laughs. “I dare you to even try.”


End file.
